northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 22: Perfect Plan! Strategy x Resolve
is the twenty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis The Game and Gem Quest Masters had a plan in order to destroy every strain of 110.9% Bug which in propagation process with the help of Noi. Meanwhile, Maxwell and her syndicate members had a strategy to counter their opponent's plan to destroy the propagation process. Plot That night, the Game and Gem Quest Masters and Max returned back to Hanamori Media Research after their failed operation to destroy all strains of 110.9% Bug that it was lasted until evening. Anaira told to Noi and others that the virus began to propagate, and she apologized that she and her comrades failed to stop it. Meanwhile, as they already found out that the 110.9% Bug started to propagate, Maxwell ordered her syndicate members to conduct an operation to monitor the propagation process outside. Also, she orders Sachi and Chrona to lead the group to check if there's a presence of any Game Quest Master there. As they were doing their operation, other syndicate members were surprised when the Game Quest Masters appeared before them and fought against them. Back to Hanamori Media Research, Max and the Gem Quest Masters a serious conversation regarding to their plan to destroy the virus immediately. Then they told this to Noi. Noi, on the other hand, had an idea in order to virus while on its propagation process. The battle ended up immediately as Sachi and Chrona dispersed the Game Quest Masters. After the battle, they resumed again their operation. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message from Noi that there's a way to destroy the 110.9% Bug while on its propagation process. And she told this to her fellow Game Quest Masters afterwards. Maxwell and other Syndicate Quest Masters went outside and checked the situation of the operation there. In an unexpected surprise, the Game Quest Masters back, with reinforcements from Max and the Gem Quest Masters. Maxwell urged her fellow Syndicate Quest Masters to disperse them immediately. This was ended up in a battle. The student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy worried about the outcome of Game and Gem Quest Masters' plan against the Robinson Syndicate Group. Back to the battle, Max ordered the Game Quest Masters to use their Game Quest Rings to destroy all the strains of 110.9% Bug which in propagation process. Unfortunately, their plan didn't work and worse, they were all defeated in the battle. Maxwell told them that they were never destroy the virus, and she dispersed them immediately. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; (voice): * : (PRISM) * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master; Proto Quest Master Mark II: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes